More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as web-based resources that may utilize the Internet, to purchase items (e.g., goods and/or services). A network-based resource may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. For example, the network-based resource may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of sellers with different offers. As such, a customer may not only have access to a rich item selection, but may also obtain items at the most convenient offers.
Typically, a user may operate a computing device to access a network-based resource and search for an item. In response, the network-based resource may provide information about the item and provide recommendations for additional items. The user may accordingly review and order some of the recommended items.